Spark
by rosepetels
Summary: *HUMAN*Twilight's the new girl at school an meets five girls who soon become her friends.Soon there teacher tells the girls they are not just normal girls there girls with powers and they must stop Nightmare moon before it's too late.But like peaple say everyone has a dark side so what are the girls back stories. RATED M FOR RAINBOW'S MOUTH,ADULT TALKS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:School.

I woke up scared from the dream once again"Damnit"I've been having a dream about heaven,sisters and darkness.

It's starts out as a god and a goddness who fell in love and had two daugthers The real God made there own heaven on earth where the sisters can goddness and the god left for un know reasons and soon the sisters growed up.

The youngest sister found a cave and saw a light that I could tell was dark no matter how bright it could even talk.

The youngest soon became friends with the dark light and she was getting annoyed how her older sister was getting all the hearts from people now one cared about the youngest sister she grewed agrny her only friend was the dark light.

Soon the dark light said"We'll join forces then you'll get all the hearts of love,happniess so you won't be so alone"The youngest join forces but insteade she became a angel of darkness she could not be in crontrol of her own life the dark light took over.

The older sister wanted to do something so she was in battle with her own fleash and blood.

But now matter what the older sister did she lost every battle she lost all hope she prayed her sister would be saved from the darkness.

Soon God heard her prays and made 6 garindens that banishe the angel of darkness to the true darkness of the world on the moon.

The older sister beg that they would bring her sister back but the garindens were still so young so they agreed to save her sister but untill the times right and that would be the time they are reborn.

My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is how I became friends with 5 girls who are funny,shy,honest,strong and have a bit of darkness inside of them so now this is where my story begins.

Lets begin my story on the day I became the new girl at a highschool.

**ON THE SIDEWALK.**

A pretty girl with hair reaching her knees and holding at least four books in her arms and finally a golden head band with a pink star like shape on the head band.

"I can't belive it this is my frist day going to highschool I waited so long"The girl said who's name is Twilight.

"LOOK OUT"Twilight saw a girl on a skate bored and Twilight ended up falling down along with the girl who was on the skate bored.

"Oh my gosh i'm so sorry."Twilight said with concern.

"It's cool are you okay"The girl ask.

"Yeah and you"Twilight ask.

The girl took off her helment that showed her rainbow like hair and her eyes moderate cerise.

"The name's Rainbow Dash."Rainbow Smiled.

'Wow she must be one of those tomboy's I've read.'Twilight thought.

"Hi I'm Twilight Sparkle."Twilight smiled.

"Are ya new here"Rainbow ask.

"Yeah"Twilight said in ebberamest.

"Well then Sounds like i'm gonna show ya around"Rainbow stand up lending a hand for twilight to get up and Twilght saw a arm band that was soild and golden with a red lighting bolt.

"I like your arm band"Twilight smiled.

"Thanks"Rainbow bent down to grab twlight's books and hand them over.

"Thank you"Twilight blush of Rainbow's loyalty.

"Are you blushing"Rainbow ask.

"Sorta"Twilight whisperds.

"RAINBOW DASH"A voice was heard.

"Oh heya pink's"Rainbow waved to a girl in pink with her hair so puffy and blue eyes.

"Who's that"Twilight ask.

"Thats pinkie pie a friend of mine"Rainbow cheerd.

"*GASP*OHMYGOSHIHI'MPINKIEPIE..."Pinkie was cut off when rainbow dash put her hand on pinkie's mouth"Lets just say she likes to say hi"Rainbow groned.

"Um...hi"Twilight said.

Twilight then saw pinkie's ankle that had a ankle band that was golden and had a ballon that was blue.

**LATER.**

"So thats the math class and thats the gym"Rainbow and pinkie were showing Twilight around the school.

"Hey look it's Applejack."Pinkie waved to applejack"HEY APPLEJACK"

Applejack was shoken a bit but clamed down when she saw Pinkie pie and rainbow dash.

"Hey ya'll who's the new gal"Applejack ask.**(A/N I SUCK AT APPLEJACK'S ACTSENSE SO LET ME KNOW IF I MADE MISTAKES)**

"This is Twilight sparkle she's new"Ranbow said.

"Hello"Twilight whisperd.

"How ya doin "Applejack ask.

"Good"Twilight whisperd.

"Thats good."Applejack smiled.

"Lets look out for you know who"Rainbow whisperd.

"You mean Trixe"Applejack ask.

"Yep"Pinkie whisperd.

"Who's Trixe"Twilight ask.

"Lets just say she ain't nice"Applejack groned.

**LATER.**

Twilight found her locker and saw two girls who were talking to rainbow dash,applejack and pinkie pie.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking but who are you girls"Twilight ask.

"I'm rarity"Rarity smiled.

"And who are you"twilight ask the gril in the sundress who was hiding behide rarity and came out of hiding"I'm..I'm fluttershy"

"What was that"Twilight ask.

"I'm fluttershy"

"One more time"Twilight ask.

"FLuttershy"

"I'm sorry but I can't hear you"Twilight said.

"DAMNIT FLUTTERSHY YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY YOUR OWN NAME WITHOUT ACTING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL"A voice was heard soon a girl was shown "TRIXE YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS"Rainbow yelled.

"Thats trixe please to meet you"Twilight greeted.

"Yeah whatever"Trixe groend.

'How rude'Twilight thought.

"Look fluttershy your such a baby"Trixe said.

"Leave her out of it you bitch"Rainbow grolwed.

"Let me test something fluttershy call me a bitch so that proves your not a baby"Trixe ask.

**RING RING RING.**

"Well there's the stupid bell see ya losers later"Trixe waved good bye.

"Thats trixe she's evil"Twilight said.

"I'm surprise that in the dictionary does not have a picture of Trixe in it fot the word evil"Rarity gorend.

Twilight saw fluttershy's neck tie and saw a blutterfly was dark gold and rarity's neckicle and saw a dimanind that was blue and applejack's belt that was golden with a ornage apple in the middle.

"Lets get to class"Rainbow groned.

"I don't know where to go"Twilight whisperd.

"Your in 's class thats my class so is applejack's fluttershy's rarity's and pinkie pie."Rainbow smiled.

"I wonder what my school day is like"Twilight ask.

"Let me see"Rarity ask.

Twilight handed her school stuchle and rarity saw what her days are like and smiled"Guess what your in every class were in"Rarirt smiled.

"So that means I won't be alone"Twilight ask.

"Nope"Applejack cheerd.

"This is great"Rainbow cheerd

The girls went to class and were waiting for there teacher.

"I'm sorry for being late class I over slept"The teacher was pretty looking who had purple eyes her hair tied back her hair pink looking"I must say we have a new student"The teacher saw twilight and ask twilight to tell her a little bit about her self.

"Thank you Twilight my name is " said.

"Nice to meet you"Twilight said.

**1 HOUR LATER.**

"See you later class" smiled.

"byE"Every student said untill was alone"Luna" whisperd.

TBC

ME:What did you guys think and should I write more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Having fun.

It's been 4 months sense twilight became the new girl and she became friends with Rarity,rainbow dash,Pinkie pie,Applejack and Fluttershy.

Twilight was sleeping in her bed then her phone rang she grab her phone"Hello"Twilight groend.

"Twilgiht are you coming to the pool"Twilight knew this VOICE it was rarity's.

"The pool"Twilight yanwed

"Yeah don't you remember"Rarity ask.

**FLASHBACK TO LAST WEEK.**

"Were all going to the pool this saturday and we were wondering if you like to come with us"Rarity ask.

"Sure"Twilight blushed.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"I'm sorry Rarity I over slept from reading a book until 3 in the moring let me just take a shower And I'll get my things to go to the pool"Twilight yawned.

"Okay see you soon"Raity hung up.

Twilight yawned and got out of bed to take a shower.

**1 HOUR LATER.**

"When's Twilight gonna get here"Applejack ask.

"I don't know"Rarity groend.

"I'm so sorry i'm late"Twilight came up running up to the girls.

"It's okay"Pinkie pie smiled.

"Again sorry"Twilihgt said.

"Dear it's okay just have fun"Rarity smiled the rainbow applejack and pinkie pie had a idea and with that idea stuck they just had to do it.

"Um...what are you girls doing if you don't mind me asking"Fluttershy ask.

"Were jumping in"Pinkie said.

"Ready gals i JUMP"Applejack shouted and rainbow pinkie and applejack jumped in the pool.

Water got all over twilight,raity and fluttershy"Not my brand new swim suit"Rarity dramacltiy said.

"Oh...my"Fluttershy blushed.

"That look kinda fun"Twilight look down to her bag"OH NO MY BOOK BAG"Twilight shouted .

"Can't you take a day off from reading reading is for eggheads"Rainbow sounding a little mad.

"Well I like to read"Twilight pounted.

"Whateves"Rainbow rolled her eyes then dive into the water.

"Twilight dear even I agree with rainbow dash"RArity pouted.

"But I have india jones books I own all of them"Twilight smiled.

'What's idnia joneS'Rainbow thought.

"MAybe you girls are right I need a break"Twilight frowned.

Rainbow came out of the water and so did pinkie and applejack rainbow whisperd something applejack's ear and applejack giggle so when rarity was sitting next to fluttershy while twilight was making sure her books wern't wet then something grab twilight by strong hands and was carried to the pool and the strong hands let go of twilight makeing twilight fall into the pool twilight got out of the water and look at rainbow and applejack who were giggleing.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY"Twilight yelled.

"For once I agree with rainbow prakin' is kinda funny."Applejack stop giggleing and sat next to pinkie.

Twilight got out of the water looking mad rainbow dash giggle then twilight came up with a idea she tip toed to where rainbow dash back was and push rainbow in the water"HA HA HA"Twilight laghed.

Rainbow came out of the water"DAMNIT TWILIGHT ME AND PINKIE PIE ARE THE ONE'S DOING THE PRANKS NOT EGGHEADS"Rainbow yelled.

"Well like you girls said I need a break"Twilight said.

**LATER.**

The girls diecided to the mall for food after the pool was doing afternoon swiming classes so the pool was closed.

"Oh boy i'm starven"Applejack said.

"Lets get some food then"Twilight smiled and they all went to the food court.

After the girls got what they wanted they sat down"So twilight what were you like in middle school"Rarity ask talking about the speech for there class they had to do last week but twilight didn't want to go say her speech in fact she didn't do it at all.

Twilight look a little scared and was shaking the girls were worried"Are you all right sugersube"Applejack ask.

Applejack touched the twilight shoulder twilight seemed clamer after that"I'm fine just still tried"Twilight lied.

'I'm sorry thet i'm lying'Twilight thought.

"If you say so"Applejack whisperd.

"Lets talk about something else then"Rarity suggested.

"OKAY HOW ABOUT MALE HOOKERS"Pinkie yelled.

"AHHHHHH PINKIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING"The girls yell.

**(A/N I WARNED YOU THEY WERE GOING TO BE TALKING ABOUT THINGS THAT ADULTS SHOULD TALK ABOUT THIS IS A FAIR WARNING)**

"Okay so last night I was walking home then I saw a teenager and his was male hooker or was it a tomboy who was a hooker"Pinkie wondered.

"That's it your not going home alone"Rainbow said.

"Didn't you tell your paranets"Fluttershy ask.

"Hmmm...I don't leave with my paranets I live alone"Pinkie giggle.

"Huh"The girls had no idea that pinkie lived alone.

"Yeah after while back at the rock farm things weren't working out my paranets would fight so they wanted to spilt up because they didn't want to hurt us one day so I left after I turned 14 my paranets agreed to it as long as I meet some of my mom's friends then i'm alowed to live alone"Pinkie said while messing with her cup of coke cola.

"I had no idea is that why when i come over your the only one there"Rainbow ask.

"Yep"Pinkie smiled.

"How do pay for things like water,food, and the bills"Flutershy ask.

"I live in a big apartment in case you were wondering any ways my mom said she's know these peaple called the cake's family I work there but I have a 2 mouth break for all of my hard work so there that's how I pay"Pinkie smiled.

"pinkie i'm shock not only from the living alone part but you have a job"Applejack said sounding shock.

"Yep"Pinkie nodded.

"Lets stop talking for a mintue here because I have a idea"Rarity smiled.

"And whats your idea"Twilight ask.

"You girls should some over to my house for a sleerpover"Rarity smiled.

"Thats a great idea"Everyone said.

"Great"Rarity smiled.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Everyone got to rarity's house and went to her room her bed was big enoghe to hold 8 peaple so there was room for the girls to sleep on the bed rarity felt bed if the girls slept on the floor.

After a while everyone got tried and slept everyone was sleeping peacefully but twilight was having a nightmare twilight woke up saying"DAMNIT"her voice was loud enoghe for the wake up"Twilight's whats wrong"Fluttershy ask.

"It's this damn nightmare I can't take it"Twilight said sounding tick off.

"Will you mind telling us"Applejack ask.

Twilight gave it thought and told the girls about the nightmare about heaven,sisters and darkness.

After telling them about the dream the girls were looking a little scared.

"What's wrong"Twilight ask.

"It's just that I had that same nightmare"Fltuuershy whisperd.

"Same here"Rainbow shouted.

"Me to"Applejack said.

"Me three"Pinkie whiseprd.

"Same here as well"Rarity whisperd.

"Thats a little creepy"Rainbow said.

Everyone agreed.

"Maybe we should forget about and go to sleep maybe some rest will help"Twilight whisperd and everyone agreed and went to sleep.

But having those nightmares haunting each and everyone of them.

TBC.

ME: I WARNED YOU ABOUT ADULT LIKE TALKS.

TYLER:Yep.

LILY:Okay then well please review.

ME:Never let pinkie pie walk home alone at night EVER again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:School attack,Road demon and The truth of .

Twilight was walking down the hallway to get to her homeroom with her friends.

The bell rang and Twilight pass two girls named Bon bon and Lyra.

Twilight got to class and sat sown she look up at who look kinda upset" why didn't you do your speech on how was middle school for you your my top student and this is the only project you haven't done you had a mouth to finshe your speech" said.

Twilight shoken then clamed down and saw 's eyes with worry twilight knew that saw her shoke and twilight said"I didn't have a great time in middle school so I thought if I'll told my speech everyone would think it sucks so yeah"Twilight lied.

"You still need to do it or your not only tardy you get a F" ponited out.

Twilight just felt so afried she couldn't move she felt like she was alone and felt like she was in a room all alone she felt like she was in her own room where her fear is.

'I can't everyone will know and even a tardy and a F is not wrothe doing this project'Twilight thought.

"Do you understand i'm giving you untill next week" said.

"Yeah"Twilight lied.

**IN THE HALLWAY.**

Lyra and Bon bon were late for class because Bon bon needed something from her locker but was having troble finding what she needed.

"Bon bon were late for class"Lyra stated.

"I know I know just let m-"Bon bon was cut off from hearing something souneded like a growl.

"Did you hear something"Bon bon ask.

"No"Lyra answaerd.

"Okay then"Bon bon whisperd.

This"ARGHHHH"A growl was heard lyra and bon bon jump.

"What was that"Lyra ask.

"It sounded like a monster"Bon bon stated.

Bon bon wanted to see what it was so she went to the coner of the hall and "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S A DEMON RUN"Bon bon screamed and ran.

"WHat the fu-"Lyra was cut off from seeing a giant shadow lyra turned around"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH"Lyra screamed from a giant monster looking thing that was complety black lyra ran from the darkness.

**IN CLASS.**

was talking about how bugs help the earth.

"Now who ca-" was cut off from screaming in the hallway so ran outside the students were worried and followed .

"WHat do you think going on"Twilight ask.

"I wish I knew"Rarity said.

**BACK WITH BON BON AND LYRA**.

Lyra and bon bon ran to the roof for safty.

The darkness chaugt up with Bon bon and Lyra both of the girls with fear in there eyes.

"Bon bon enjoy your last day on earth because I think that thing is going to kill us"Lyra whisperd while hugging bon bon.

"Good bye Lyra"Bon bon whisperd.

"Good bye Bon bon"Lyra whisperd.

"NOW I CAN EAT THE SOULS OF HUMANS AND THIS WORLD WILL BE FILLED WITH DARKNESS AND NOTHING MORE HAHAHAHA"The darkness chuckle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"The girls yelled.

"No you won't" came out of no where.

"WHO ARE YOU"The darkness ask.

" "Every student in the school was on the roof of the school and everyone was scared.

"WHat is that thing"Someone ask.

"Should we run"Trixe ask.

"What in tarnation is that thing"Applejsck ask.

"I don't know"Twilight answeard.

Soon turned to the students but soon turn back to the darkness and put her hands on her heart**(A/N I SUGGEST YOU PUT ON SOME EPIC BATTLE MUSIC NOW)**

And soon there was a orb of light she spred her hands causeing the orb to create a cricle around soon was compleaty naked but to the students surprise was now in a beatiful gown that was white showing the sun on the side of her skirt making the sun looking like it's melting on into the skirt she had arm bands that look stunning her black shows turning soild gold her shirt that was sleeveless she had a shall to make her warm a crown was 'a heah now her pink hair turning into colors of a rainbow making her look like it was moving even though there was no wind finally a neckalce had the dun on it.

The students were stun on how after all of that grewn wings that were pure white.

"WHat the"Appleack was stun everyone was.

"WHAT'S GOING ON"Thee darkness ask.

"Nightmare's moon's useing you so she can gain full but I will not let my sister use you"Miss'tia flew up.

"WHO ARE YOU"The darkness ask.

"Thy name is Princess Celeatia princess of the other world call eguestria"Celeastia stated.

"Celeatia"Twilight said.

Rainbow shruge as well as the others.

Soon Celeastia made another but this one was more like her hair a rainbow and she chated words"THIS PURE HEART HAS TURNED WICKED SO LET THIS SOUL BE FREE OF DARKNESS"Celeastia threw the orb at the darkness and the darkness screamed in agony as if it was in pain soon it was like the darkness had become ink because it dissaperid and soon a man was shown sleeping celeastia catch the man she chated words"Let this man return home and forgets everything about the darkness."The man dissparied into a thin air and celesatia turned around to see shock teachers and students then she chated"FORGET"Celeatia put up her hands with a orb then it turned into little orbs flying anf they flew into the heads of the students and staff soon the orbs were gone and everyone groned in pain as if they been hit they look at wearing a pink tux with a skirt.**(A/N KINDA LIKE LOUIS LANE'S OUTFIT FROM SUPERMAN THE ANIMETEND SERIES)**Her hair was pink and was in a pony tail.

"Is everyone okay" ask.

"What happen"One of the teachers ask.

"A earthqauke happen but it was mild" lied.

"Then everyone should go home fo-"The teacher look behide him to see the school half of it distroyed.

"You said it was mild right"The teacher ask.

"Yeah" lied.

"WELL THEN EVERY STUDENT AND STAFF MUST GO HOME FOR 2 MOUTHS IT'S UNTILL THE SCHOOL'S REPAIRED."The teacher yelled and students cheered.

Everyone was walking,getting into cars and buses while fluttershy walk.

"Yo fluttershy wannna ride home"Rainbow dash offerd showing fluttershy rainbow's new motercycle which was a harley davidson bike that was black.

"Thank you but i'm not foud with motorcycles"Fluttershy whisperd.

"You sure"Rainbow ask.

Fluttershy gave it thought"Okay but please be slow"Fluttershy whisperd.

"Hop on"Rainbow threwed a pink helmet to fluttershy while rainbow had a red one and so fluttershy got one"HOld on tight"Rainbow suggested and as soon fluttershy hold on to rainbow rainbow started the engee and they were off.

**LATER.**

Rarity,twilight,pinkie and applejack were close to fluttershy's house but they were on a brigde with no cars then they all heard a motorcycle but going slow.

The motorcycle came closer showing rainbow dash and fluttershy.

Rainbow stop her bike and took off her helmet."You don't mind if I stop I just need to screch my legs"Rainbow ask fluttershy"To be honest that was kinda fun in a very scary ride but still"Fluttershy smiled.

"Hey ya'll"APpleack waved.

"Yo"Rainbow waved back.

"Heya girls whats up"Pinkie ask.

"Fluttershy are you on a motorsycle"Rairty ask sounding surpirse"Rainbow offerd"Fluttershy smiled.

"SOunds nice"Twiliight then heard a truck and there was truck.

"Rainbow you better get on your bike"Twilight ponted out the truck so rainbow did what she was told and got on her bike and rode but something was wrong the truck just went faster.

"SOMETHING TELLING WERE GONNA GO SONIC THE HEGEHOG FAST"Rainbow joked and went as fast as her bike could fluttershy shoke then saw the truck.

Twilight,rarity,pinkie and appleack ran to the motorcycle as the truck faster.

"Who does this guy think he is"Rainbow ask.

Fluttershy look inside and saw a darkness but this one look like it was just ink.

"I got a good look at it it's a demon and it's catching"Fluttershy said.

"A demon"Rainbow said sounding shock.

"She's right I look at it"Twilight shouted.

"OH CRAP IT'S CATCHING UP"Rainbow look over fluttershy's head and speed up.

**1 HOUR LATER.**

The four girls ran while two were running out of gas.

"The gas is out"Raibow said and got off while helping fluttershy.

"Is everyone okay"Applejack ask.

"I think so"Pinkie whisperd then soon they heard the truck and the truck stop and out came the demon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"The girls scream and ran while the demon grew bigger.

"WHat is that thing"Twilight ask.

"Hell of I know"Rainbow answeard.

"Same here"Pinkie shouted.

"Is this it"Applejack.

Soon twilight's head band with the star glowed as wll as applejack's belt rarity's neckcle fluttershy's neck tie rainbow's arm band and pinkie's ankle braclet.

Then the girls had flashbacks.

**FLASHBACK.**

"THIS PURE HEART HAS TURNED WICKED SO LET THIS SOUL BE FREE OF DARKNESS"Celeastia yelled

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

The girls rememeber everything.

"So where's celeastia when you need her"Rainbow ask.

"No idea"Twilight said.

The girls had no choice but to run so they ran but they were stop when they saw there teacher and they hid in the bushes they could no longer see the darkness.

Celeastia turned into a goddess with her outfit she use to diffent the darkness the last time and celeastia went through a rock.

"Should we try"Appleack sk talking about if the darkness might get here.

Twilight was about to say something until they heard a growl from the darkness and said"Yes"Twilight said as the girls got to the rock they were afried of what might happen but were willing to do anything at this ponit.

Twilight was the frist one to get through the rock she phased through it she dissperid the girls saw this and did the same.

**EGUETRIA.**

The girls were falling throgh the sky with nothing to help them fly."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H"The girls screamed.

Celeastia heard this and saw the girls and order the gaurds to get them to the castle.

The gaurds got the girls and headed for the castle.

**AT THE CASTLE.**

The girls were on a paddyo of the castle as the girls still trying to understand what's going on.

"This can't be possbile there's no such thing as a demon and turning into what we think a goddness this is all a dream"Twilight said. then every girl belived in twilight's theroy so they pich themselfs that prove this was real.

"This can't be possble were in a tv prank show"Twilight said then "If it is why were we falling"Rainbow shouted.

"Your right this is no show this is real."Twilight said.

"I'm glad you girls are not injured."Celeastia whipserd.

" "The girls said at all at once.

TBC.

LILY:WHat is twilight so scared of.

ME:You'll see.

TYLER:Things are getting awesome.

ME:PLEASE REVIEW.

Also i'll won't update much this mouth because my best frined is getting surgury soon and my brithday is coming up so I need to plan things please understand thanks for reading bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have something to say,Celestia's teacher name was taken out and was not shown it could be not shown on and I don't know why I tried fixing it but nothing happen I'm gonna try giving her a differnet teacher name and see what happens thank you.**

Chapter 4:Truth,training and the forests.

The girls look at Miss Tia "And incase your wondering no this is not a dream"Miss tia stated.

"Princess shall they forget everything that happen"The gaurd ask.

thought then felt like something needed to be done."Girls my name is not Miss Tia. It's Celeastia."Celeastia said.

"Huh"the girls were confussed.

"You girls must be confused"Celeastia smiled'You all look so familer I wonder why'Celesatia thought.

"Yeah like where the hell are we"Rainbow ask.

"Equestria"Celeastia answeard.

"HuH"The girls were confused.

"Come with me and you'll learn more"Celeastia ask and the girls followed.

Celestia showed them a hall of glass windows having pictures on them each one telling a story.

"Long ago my mother was the goddess of light keeping things holy my father the god of darkness main tame order making sure things were like the yin and yang and soon My mother met my father and they fell in love"Celestia smiled.

"My mother gave birth to me and 5 years later my sister was born my sister's name was Luna"Celestia frowend.

"After awhile my family became more then family to the ponit my paranets forgot there jobs so the frist God wanted to stop this but saw how they were happy so God made my family a world on earth to live on"Celestia look at a glass window that showed Celestia paranets.

"My family called it Equestria but even me and my sister had jobs when we got older I was suppose to rise the sun because at the time the Sun didn't exist"Celestia look at the girls with shock eyes.

"I was born to rise and set the sun I was the brith of the sun"Celestia look at the sun.

"My sister Luna was the birth of the Moon she rises the moon and sets it"Celestia now had sad eyes.

"When the earth was being populated by humans peaple found out some humans had powers but there powers were not very strong so they came to Equstria to become stornger but that didn't happen but they were alowed to live here and use there powers for farming,what the weather is gonna be and me and my sister were more powerful because me and my sister are goddesses"Celeastia smiled.

"But on Luna's birthday I over heard myy paranets saying something bad is coming and then my paranets left me and Luna"Celestia frowend.

"As me and my sister got older I never relize what had happen Luna was being ignored and all I could do was be there but not for long"Celestia started to cry.

"My sister became friends with a dark light and she transforemd from a sweet little girl to something evil"Celeastia cried.

" Luna or should I say Nightmare moon was tooken over by the dark"Celestia sob.

"I fought and fought but the closer I became to winning all I could see was Luna crying and screaming she screamed'MOMMY,DADDY CELESTIA HELP I'M SCARED'That's what I would see and then I stop fighting and Nightmare moon would beat me"Celestia sob.

"I was willing to do anything for my sister so I prayed to the lord for help I wanted my sister back and then 6 gaurdens were born and sent my sister to the moon"Celestia cried.

"I beg them to bring her back I would do anything to get her back even I would give up being goddness for Luna but they said they were still so young and they had no powers to bring her back but they will be reborn and they would have God like powers stronger then mine to bring her back and then there dyeing day came they said they would be back and be as strong as god"Celeastia cried.

"And so I wanted for 1,000 years 1,000 years for 1,000 tears"Celeastia cried the girls were very shock but Twilight saw how Celesatia was crying she try not to belive but everything was to real so she pitch herself but soon she walk up to celestia and rub her back.

"Thanks anyways let me show you girls something."Celestia order the girls and so the girls followed.

And soon they went to a room with lock doors"This a spell I can only use"Celeastia had her finger an inch away from the locks and a spark came flying through her finger to the lock and the doors were open.

The room had three glass windows the middle showed a girl with a sword the left window showed two girls one with angel wings and the other bat wings and the right one showed 6 girls in armor.

"Dude this is awesome."Rainbow smiled.

"Whats that"Rarity ask she was talking about glass box that had 6 dimands"Hey yall they look like our dimands"Applejack notice.

She was right twilight's headband dimand,Rarity's neckcle with a dimand,Rainbow's arm band with a dimand with a red light bolt,Pinkie's ankle bracelet with a blue dimand ballon and Applejack's belt with a orange apple dimand and Fluttershy's ribbon with a dimand with a broze butterfly.

"Hmm...I didn't even notice well then in your world the sun has been set and I called your paranets saying that your all at my house for a homework I guess you girls want to go home now"Celeastia ask.

"Maybe"Applejack look at her and the girls left the room but Twilight stop dead at her tracks feeling something she went back to the room Fluttershy saw this and whisperd it to rainbow's ear"Yo twilight's back in the room"Rainbow shouted and the girls went back.

They saw Twilight opening the glass box"TWILIGHT WHAT ARE YOU DOING"Celeastia ask.

"COME BACK HERE"Celestia demened.

"It's calling me"Twilight whisperd.

"What"Celesatia mumbled.

"TWILIGHT DON'T"Everyone said.

Twilight saw the dimand one that looks like her head band and then touch it suddley A bright light just like the sun came out if the dimand and Twilight's skin turned a beatiful pink and then the dimand disspared into twilight's head band then everything just stop.

Everyone was shock and Celestia thought of something.

"Applejack,Rairty,Fluttershy,Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie touch the dimands that are like yours"Celestia ask.

"Sure"Pinkie said.

And the girls did and the same thing happen to everygirl and were shock to see the dimands in the glass box were gone.

"The dimands are gone"Pinkie shouted.

"Just as I thought"Celestia whisperd.

"Huh"The girls shouted.

"Wait what happen where are the dimands and why did our skins changed for a few secands."Twilight ask.

"You girls are the gaurdians"Celestia smiled.

"WHAT"The girls shouted.

"The gaurdians said they come back one day and you girls look alot like them it's been so long that I almost forgot what they look like"Celestia said.

After a queit breeze took over Rainbow talk"These makes sesne to me because when I was little...Lets just say that I belive"Rainbow whisperd.

"You all right suger cube"Applejack ask.

" Yeeh just a bad thought thats all."Rainbow lied.

"Well if you say so"Applejack said.

"Girls belive me only the gaurdians are the only ones to touch those dimands"Celestia said.

Pinkie suddly satrted shaking.

"Are you cold Pinkie"Twilight ask.

"Nope, My Pinkie sense is kicking in and right now somethings about to happen thats gonna be a doose"Pinkie smiled.

"Should I ask."Twilight ask.

"I'll tell you later twi"Applejack said.

"Okay then"Twilight look at celestia and thought and said"I belive you"Twilight said.

"I stop shaking"Pinkie smiled.

"Thank you Twilight"Celestia smiled.

"I bellive because everything thats happening right now that thing at school and that thing on the road and now this I have to belive hell,I'm starting to belive that the tooth fariy is real now"Twilight smiled.

"I belive to my reason is the not only my pinkie sense is happening but twilight's right"Pinkie walk to Twilight.

"I belive to"Rainbow smiled and walk over to teilight and pinkie.

"As well as I to belive"Rairty did the same.

"Well it's hard to belive at frist but now like Twilight *Chuckle*I'm started to belive in the tooth fairy too"Applejack did the same.

"Fluttershy do you belive"Twilight ask.

"...Even if I have to fight I'll do my best to help your sister Celestia"Fluttershy smiled and walk over to the girls.

"Thank you,thank you all"Celestia cried happly.

"Wait whats the with the glass window with the two girls with wings"Pinkie ask.

"Well one of the gaurdians had a dark side that was really also a gaurdian but we never did finger out the truth"Celestia said.

"Okay then."Pinkie said.

"Now then we need to train all of you girls come again tommrow"Celestia said and help the girls there way out of eguestria.

"Do you thin that thing is still out here"Fluttershy ask.

"I don't see it the moon light is like a flashlight so No I think it ran away"Twilight said.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

"This is the rock we came and out of eguestria, right"Applejack ask.

"Lets find out"Twilight went inside the rock and saw gaurds carrying her to the palce where celestia was.

"Good moring"Twilight said.

Soon all the girls were there.

"Good lets get training"Celetisa said.

**LATER.**

"The first thing were gonna do is for applejack and pinkie pie. Pinkie,Applejack please step up.

The girls did as they were told.

"As I told you girls the peaple who farm have powers have you girls heard of avatar"Celestia ask.

"The movies or the show"Pinkie ask.

"The show"Celestia said.

"Contiue"Pinkie said.

"...Okay,As you the show contains peaple bending earth,water,air and fire these are the power of what farmers have and you pinkie and applejack. "Celestia said.

"Then if we have the same power as they do then-"Applejack was cut off by celstia.

"These peaple are differit For fire they can make small spark,for earth they can control the dirt,for water just make it float,and air well thats rare"Celestia smiled.

"But you Applejack and Pinkie can control those powers and can become god like"Celestia smiled.

"All right then"Applejack smiled.

"Pricess I hate to distaber you I-Hello"A small dragon came up to rarity.

"Um...Hello"Rarity nervuosly said she didn't know who he was or what he was.

"I'm Spike the dragon"Spike smiled.

"I'm Rarity the...human"Rarity smiled.

"So...um...Rarity do you wanna...wannna have lunch"Spike ask.

"Maybe later sweetheart"Rarity said.

"Okay"Spike blushed.

"Oh right...Princess I just needed to tell you that all you meeting are cancelled untill furthur notice"Spike said.

"Thank you Spike"Celestia said.

"Your welcome,Bye pricess,bye other girls and bye Rarity"Spike left.

"Now lets train"Celestia smiled and clap her hands.

**LATER.**

Applejack and Pinkie were beding water they had master water.

"Water was too easy"Pinkie smiled.

"Yeah"Applejack agreed.

"Well done girls"Celestia smiled while the others were in awe.

"Hey look,I'm Jesus"Pinkie started walking on the water.

"Hee hee"Applejack giggled.

"Whats next"Applejack ask.

"Earth"Celestia said.

**LATER (A/N I FEEL LIKE THE TRAINING WOULD TAKE TO LONG SO I'M SKIPING THE TRAINING FOR PINKIE AND APPLEJACK)**

"Well done Applejack and Pinkie pie you girls master your powers in one day"Celestia smiled.

"Well we tried are hardest"Applejack smiled back.

All of a sudden applejack and pinkie's diamands started glowing then stop.

"What was that"Pinkie ask.

"That was just the power in you girls showing your done with your training now then it is past midnight in your world it's time to return"Celestia said.

**LATER AT RAINBOW'S APARTMENT.**

Rainbow just got to her apartment.

"Look who just got home"A male voice was heard.

"GAH...Dad don't scare me like that"Rainbow said.

"Rainbow it's past midnight"Rainbow's dad said.

"Yeah so,not like you did you got home past midnight before"Rainbow groaned.

"Where were you"Rainbow's dad ask.

"With friends"Rainbow answeared while she was getting a cup of milk.

"Did you know how worried I was"Rainbow's dad said.

Rainbow finshe her glass of milk and said"Yeah yeah I get it you were so worried"Rainbow said.

"I thought you were hurt"Rainbow dad said.

"So i'm 15 and can drive a motorcycle I should be alowed to be at late night parties"Rainbow said.

"And i'm a 38 year old father who worries for my only child safty"

"Please dad look i'm sorry"

"You could have called"

"I forgot"

"You forgot"

"Dad don't act like this even Mom wouldn't worry like this"

"You know pretty well that your mother would worry alot more then me"

"Well at least mom would understand me"

"Rainbow I can understand you"

"NO YOU DON'T MOM WOULD AT LEAST LET ME OFF THE HOOK"

"Rainbow don't yell"

"WHY SHOULDN'T I OH RIGHT BECAUSE MY OWN DAMN FATHER DOESN'T UNDERSTAND ME"

"Rainbow"

"I HATE YOU...I'm sorry I'm just tried and I miss mom"

"I miss her to baby girl"

"Ever sense mom felt for the army she never calls,barly write and it's rare for her to vist last time she did was when I was 10"

"Well the army has been fighting alot more then it use to be"

"*Sigh*Dad i'm sorry I don't hate you I'm just tired and I have to leave early in the moring"

"Why"

"Lets just say I have to train"

"Train...Train for what"

"Um...I have to train for a baseball game you know me and sports you see this what happen today I was training and when I was done training for the day Applejack let me stay for dinner then watch a movie"

"Oh is that why you were late"

"Yeah we were watching a 2 hour moive*Yawn*Well I gotta get to sleep night dad,Love ya"

"Night my little rainbow"

**THE NEXT DAY.**

"Bye dad i'm off"Rainbow left her aperment.

"Bye Rainbow"Her dad shouted.

**LATER.**

Rainbow just got to celestia's palce thanks to the grauds who help her"Sorry for getting her so late"Rainbow said.

"Thats alright"Celestia smiled.

"Who's turn is it now to train"Rarity ask.

"Fluttershy and rainbow dash's turn"Celestia said.

"Really"Rainbow cheered.

"Oh my already"Fluttershy whisperd.

"Yes, follow me girls"Celestia stood up and the girls follow.

Celestia took the girls to a beatifull waterfall and they were at the edge of the waterfall.

"Why are we at a waterfall"Rainbow ask.

"Fluttershy and rainbow dash you girls have the power to fly"Celestia said.

"FLY NO WAY"rainbow cheered'I can fly again'Rainbow thought.

"I-I can't becuase I don't like hights"Fluttershy whispered.

"Don't worry it's really fun"Celestia said.

"There are other flyers such as me but these peaple can only control weather when there flying but for you Fluttershy and Rainbow dash you girls can fly to your hearts content and do some pretty epic moves"Celestia smiled.

"Awesome"Rainbow cheered.

"Rainbow would you like to start off"Celestia ask.

"Sure"Rainbow smiled.

Celestia's spred out like a bird's wings and she was ready to train the new flyers.

'I remember I did this once when I was little I can do it again'Rainbow thought.

Rainbow went to the egde of the waterfall and everyone was wondering what she was doing then Rainbow fell off the cilff.

The Girls gasp at the horror yet hoping Rainbow is okay.

"Can't you do anything"Fluttershy ask.

"I'm not fast enoghe to get her"Celestia said'Without Rainbow we can't defeet nightmare moon'Celestia thought.

Just then Rainbow flew right up as she never fell Rainbow stop and her friends were stun Rainbow had big beatiful light blue wings.

"Rainbow You fell and now your flying and you have wings"Pinkie was shock.

"No training needed"Celestia said.

"But how do you have wings"Celestia ask.

"It's a long story but this isn't the frist time this bad boys"Talking about her wings"came along"Rainbow ponited to her wings'They also changed my life'Rainbow thought.

"Then when was the frist time when those wings came along"Celestia ask.

Rainbow look at her and frowned but smiled as soon as that frown came in"I'll tell you later"Rainbow said.

"But how did you get your wings"Celestia ask.

"Easy"Rainbow stop and thought'All I needed back then was hope and I still have that hope'Rainbow thought "It's a secret"Rainbow smiled.

"Well alright"Celestia said"Fluttershy your turn"Celestia smiled.

"OH...um...I think I hear my lundry bye"Fluttershy wanted to run but something caught her foot and she look down to see a vine then she turn around and saw applejack's hand out applejack was bending the vine on fluttershy's foot meaning Fluttershy wasn't leaving and Fluttershy sigh and she agreed to fly.

"I'll help her Princess"Rainbow offerd. Rainbow went up to Fluttershy and pick Fluttershy up bridel style and fluttershy blushed.

As soon as Rainbow carried Fluttershy where they where no where near the ground not Rainbow had a smirk on her face but she let go of fluttershy letting Fluttershy fall.

The girls were shock to what they saw they saw rainbow frop fluttershy to her death.

'No,I don't want to die'Fluttershy thought.

"What were you thinking"Celestia ask angrly.

"You'll see"Rainbow smirked.

Fluttershy was just a inch away from the ground to her death'NO rainbow has a reason why she drop me and now-'Fluttershy closed her eyes to perepare for the impact'I wait'Fluttershy now didn't feel like she was falling but floating she open her eyes and she look down and saw the ground she was 1 inch from her head touching the ground her hair was the only thing the ground was touching Fluttershy look at her back and saw small brightly yellow wings and there flaping like crazy then fluttershy relize she was making the wings move.

'*GASP*Oh my gosh I have wings'Fluttershy thought.

Fluttershy smiled and then felt someone grabing her ankle and she look up to see rainbow dash.

"I should have know. You always have something up your sleave"Fluttershy smiled.

"I always do flutters. Here let me help but frist stop flaping your wings"Rainbow said.

"Sure"Fluttershy stop her and rainbow drop her to the ground but it didn't fluttershy all fluttershy said"Ouch"

"Sorry, All right let me help you know"Rainbow lend a hand to fluttershy and fluttershy took rainbow's hand.

Meanwhile the girls one the waterfall were worried.

"I'm getting scared is Fluttershy died, is rainbow insane, i-"Pinkie was cut off after she saw rainbow and fluttershy flying.

"Oh COME ON"Pinkie shouted.

"Again no training needed"Celestia was stun.

"But we still need to learn other things"Rainbow smiled.

"Your right like you girls can do a sonic rainboom and you can do anything to the weather and much more"Celestia smiled.

"Lets try that sonic rainboom"Rainbow smriked.

Rainbow flew up to the sky as far as she could and started flying back down but then as soon Rainbow flewed up a few secands after flying down Rainbow broke the sound barrier and a giant boom was heard and a rainbow explosion was made and soon rainbow look behide her and yelled"BEST DAY EVER"Rainbow yelled.

"SHE DID IT SHE MADE A SONIC RAINBOW WOO"Fluttershy shouted and the girls were shock.

**LATER.**

Rainbow was helping fluttershy with flying and fluttershy was getting pretty good at flying to the ponit Fluttershy just felt like she was running away from her trobles in the world it made Fluttershy happy.

"Thats good girls now it's Rarity and Twilight turn"Celestia said.

Rainbow and Fluttershy stop flying and land back down and Rainbow pouted then ask"So how can we make our wings you stop being seen"Rainbow ask.

"Easy your dimand does that for you"Celestia smiled.

Soon Fluttershy's and Rainbow's wings were gone.

"They are now tattoos on your back"Celestia said.

Rainbow took off her shirt and ask the girls to see if there was anything on her back just to be sure and the girls say there's just a tattoo of wings on her back Rainbow put back on her shirt and was happy about the wings'I miss my wings already'Rainbow thought.

'That was really cool'Fluttershy thought.

**BACK AT THE PALACE.**

The girls were outside next to the palace and everyone but celestia didn't know what Rarity and Twilight training is gonna be like.

"Are you Rarity and Twilight ready"Celestia ask.

"Yes"Both Twilight and Rarity said.

"Good then Rarity will start with you"Celestia ponited at Rarity and Rarity step forward.

"What wil lI do"rarity ask.

"Magic"Celestia smiled.

"MAGIC"Everygirl but Celestia shouted.

"Yes Peaple who live in egustria have magic buts it weak but for Twilight and Rarity you girls can become like me have powers then no other person in the world"Celestia wonder if the girls are ready.

"Allright what do we need to do"Rarity ask.

"For now Rarity all you need to do is think of the last time you might have use magic becuase if This happen to Rainbow when her wings came in then you might have done magic when you were little"Celestia smiled then frowned after she saw rarity shaking"Is something wrong"Celestia ask.

"No, I did use magiic before it's just it was a bad time that my magic came in and it wasn't powerful"Rarity stop shaking then look angry'I will find him'Rarity thought then calm down and look at Celestia and said"I'm ready"Rarity smiled.

"All right then consontrant on that time you use that magic before"Celestia order.

Rarity did what she was told and imagne when she used magic and she look angry and her hands became fists she heard girls say "Whoa"She open her eyes and a small blue magic orb was in front of rarity.

"This is so beatiful"Rarity was in awe.

"Are you ready Rarity for more magic"Celestia ask.

"Of cousre"Rarity smiled and she look proud.

**LATER (A/N SKIPING RARITY'S TRAINING)**

Rarity was finally done with her training and Rarity was glad.

"Great job Rarity"Celestia smiled.

"It's my turn"Twilight said and step forward and Rarity was back in the spot she was in before.

"Now then Twilight did you use magic when you were little but only once"Celestia ask.

Twilight look scared she never felt so scared and Twilight thought'I do remeber I didn't mean to I ruined my whole 3 years of middle school because of it but-but'Twilight closed her eyes and thought'I have new friends there nice,sweet and funny I'm so happy that when I get home from hanging out with my friends I would cry and thank the lord for letting me have friends I never been this I-I love my friends I never want to lose them but I know that w=one day i'll have to tell them what happen to me in middle school but for now we have a battle to fight and me and my friends are going to fight and i'm going to fight the hardest because I don't want to lose my friends no NEVER I'LL NEVER LOSE THEM'Twilight open her eyes and saw herself in a magic barrior it was purple and look amazing.

outside the magic barroir.

"Is this Twilight's doing"Applejack ask.

"Yes,She has more power then I ever seen in anyone even more powerful then me I don't think Twilight needs training"Celestia said.

Twilight consontrant and the magic barrior was gone and everyone was happy they were done with training.

"WOO HOO"Rainbow cheered.

"Great job everyone tommrow you girls will be on a journey to save my sister and bring her back now it's past midnight for you girls outside of egustria now then I'll have some gaurds helping out of egusrtia and tommorw morning you girls have to be here"Celestia said.

"WAIT, IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT IT'S STILL DAYLIGHT HERE"Rainbow shouted.

"And you didn't finger out that yesterday because"Rarity ask.

"I.. was-um Celestia"Rainbow qickly said.

"Sense my sister is gone there is no night in egustria there has been no night in egustria in 1,000 years I only have the power to set the sun and rise the moon in your girls world now then time for you girls to go"Celestia said.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

All the girls had lie to there paranets so they can go to there journey and it work.

The girls went to the forest where the passage way to egusrtia was at and they celestia waiting.

"Were here and ready to go"Twilight said.

"Good. here"Celestia gave the girls three bags.

"Whats in here"Rainbow open one of the bags to see money."WHOA"

Pinkie open another bag to see billons of water bottles"Awesome"

Rarity open the last bag to see Food"With this much food we could last for a year"

Celestia then shrank the bags and gave them to Twilight and Twilight put the bags of money,water and food in her pockit.

"Oh, before I for get here's one more bag in this bag there's books to help you girls to understand more of your power"Celestia once again shrank the bag and once again gave it to Twilight and Twilight put it in her pockit.

"Thank you"Twilight said.

"No thank you you girls are gonna be on a strange and dark journey and your journey starts after your cross that lake I remember thats the way where me adn Nightmare moon usely fought and where the dark light was born it's gonna be a long journey girls and it should take 4 weeks for you girls to reach the dark cayon"Celestia said.

"The dark cayon"The girls were wondering what the dark cayon was.

"The dark cayon is a cayon no one dares to enter and it is only seen by peaple who live in egustira You'll learn more about the cayon in your books now then are you girls ready"Celestia ask.

"HELL YEAH"Rainbow shouted.

"But of course darly"Rarity smiled.

"I will do my best to help"Applejack smiled.

"*Giggles*Were all ready"Twilight smiled.

"Good just to let you know after the forest you'll be in a small desort then a city then in the forest again got that"Celestia ask.

"Yep"Twilight said.

"Then good luck"Celestia smiled.

"Thanks"everygirl said then they left to cross the lake.

**TWILIGHT'S POV.**

I get the feeling this isn't the start of our jounrney...No the real journeys begins soon I don't know but something's telling that this isn't the beginning.

TBC.

ME:FINALLY I'M DONE.

LUNA:Yeah finally.

ME:I thought it would get done.

LUNA:ANyways please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The real journey. **(A/N WARNING A MAJOR PLOT TWSIT IN THIS CHAPTER SO THAT MEANS IT CHANGES THE STORY COMPLETY (hope I spell that right) THAT IS ALL THANK YOU)**

It has been 2 days sense everyone left. Everyone was near the desert and it seems like Pinkie knew where to go and now the girls were on a hill.

"Where almost there girls just a little longer"Pinkie smiled but she needed a break so Pinkie bent down and rest.

"Pinkie how do you know where to go"Rarity ask.

"Because My dad's rock farm is in the desert and it was where I was rised unill I moved that is"Pinkie answerad.

"Wow really, Does that mean were near the city too"Applejack ask.

"Yep, it's just a hour to get to the city on foot after the desert"Pinkie explaned.

"Cool"Rainbow smiled.

"Also my dad still lives in the rock farm maybe you girls can meet him"Pinkie offerd.

"Does your mother live there to"Rarity ask.

"No, She moved but vists my dad every now and then along with my sisters"Pinkie smiled. Pinkie stood up and was ready to go.

"All righty then girls lets shake a leg and get moving"Pinkie said and the others were ready to go.

**IN THE DESERT.**

"I'm so tried"Rarity compliaed.

"Don't worry were almos-AH"Pinkie fell and she was coverd in dirt.

"Are you alright"Twilight ask.

"Yeah, Just got some drit on me"Pinkie said.

"Pinkie. Pinkie is that you"A male voice was heard and everyone look up to see a man.

"DADDY"Pinkie ran to her dad and gave him a hug.

"Pinkie Oh my baby girl I miss you"Pinkie's dad smiled.

"Are these your friends"Pinkie's dad ask.

"Yes, Thats Twilight sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow dash."Pinkie ponited to her friends.

"Nice to meet you all"Pinkie's dad greeted.

"Nice to meet you to"Twilight greeted.

"Thats reminds me Pinkie your mother is at my house along with your sisters I invited them for dinner I thought that could help things in are divorce"

"Really I can't wait to see them"Pinkie cheered.

Everygirl was smileing until they heard growling from all there stomaches they haven't eaten sense this moring.

"Sounds like you girls are hungry follow me and I'll serve lunch"Pinkie dad offerd.

"Wow really dad"Pinkie cheerd and her dad just nodded.

"Then lets go"Pinkie shouted.

After awhile the girls finally saw the rock farm but there weren't many rock it really look like the ground seems like it had small man made ant hills and something was under them.

"What's under the ground"Fluttershy ask.

"Nothing important"Pinkie's dad smirk.

"Okay then"Fluttershy whisperd then she almost trip when her foot hit one on the hills she look and saw something it was poniting out of the hill it look like...

"Fluttershy come inside"Twilight shouted.

"Oh coming"Fluttershy shouted and went to inside forgetting about the thing sticking out of the ground.

Inside of the house it had blue walls and a small kichtion and a counch next a coffee table and a small closet next to the front door.

Pinkie notice her mom and sisters weren't here."Where's mom"Pinkie ask.

"I guess they wanted to leave"Pinkie's dad said but Pinkie didn't belive him.

"Girls have a sit on the couch"Pinkie's dad offerd.

"Thanks"Rainbow smiled and all the girls but pinkie sat on the couch.

"Pinkie your clothes are dirty"Pinkie's dad notice.

""They are? Oh they are *Giggle*"Pinkie remeber her room was full of clothes still there one was that had to fit her still because sshe didn't want dirty clothes.

"I'll be back i'm gonna find somthing to wear"Pinkie ran upstairs to find some clothes.

"Now then it's nice to meet you girls for the frist time"Pinkie's dad grab some whine and poured it into a whine glass.

"Nice to meet you too"Applejack greeted.

"I'm back"Pinkie came downstairs wearing a dark pink dress with some dark pink filp flops.

"You look great Pinkie"Pinkie's dad smiled.

"Thanks daddy"Pinkie walk to the couch and sat down.

"I still wish I could have met your mom Pinkie"Twilight whisperd.

"It's okay, But dad why was mom and my sisters here Mom called me last week and told me that you didn't have anything planed out for your guys divorce"Pinkie look to her dad.

"She did"Pinkie's dad voice sounded deeper and scary.

"Maybe you didn't tell her until later"Pinkie look confused.

Pinkie's dad look at the girls and all the girls were confused and Pinkie jast had a worried face. He chuckle and look at his daughter. "I lied"Pinkie's dad chuckle.

"Pinkie why is your dad acting like this"Twilight whisperd.

Pinkie had no answear but she look at her dad and ask in a deep voice"Dad, where's mom"Pinkie ask.

Pinkie's dad just ponited to the closet and everyone but Pinkie's dad were confused.

Pinkie went to the closet she was nervus to open it but something inside her told her to open it'I'm scared what will I see. What happens when I open this closet'Pinkie thought. Her heart was racing Pinkie was sweating and she look scared and confused.

'I gotta open it'Pikie thought. 'N-no i'm scared'Pinkie thought then all if a sudden..**"Open it"**A voice was heard it sounded like pinkie's voice but deeper.

"Did you guys hear that"Pinkie ask.

"Heard what"Rainbow ask.

"N-Nver mind"Pinkie was shaking.

**"Open it. You'll only see the truth"** The vocie stop and Pinkie put her hand on the clost door still scared she open it and look what was inside and Screamed."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "Pinkie has fallen to to the ground her hair not puffing but stright her hair somewhat darker. Her skin not like a pink lighted skin no it look pale her eyes once showed happiness showed terror and her face not always happy her face look like she was going mad.

"Pinkie what happen"Twilight ask.

The girls were shock and Pinkie look at her dad and she stood up.

"She was a bountiful women"Pinkie's dad smirked while he was twriling his whine in the cup.

Pinkie was mad something she only felt for trxie but this hatred was pure Pinkie look next to the sink and saw something shiny.

The girls were terrorfied of what's gonna happen next.

"Oh daddy"Pinkie whisperd.

Pinkie's dad turned around and saw his own daughter run up to him and stab him in the stomache.

"AHHHHHHHHH"Pinkie's dad fell to the ground and the girls but Pinkie were in shock.

Pinkie look at her dad and she did not show anything but pure anger and she shouted "DIE!"Pinkie was on her knees and and stab her dad again and her dad Turned over to his chest and stomache and Pinkie yelling"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE"Pinkie shouted while still stabing her father.

Blood was getting all over the floor and pinkie's and knife She didn't she only had one thing in her mind and it was revenge.

Pinkie's dad was dieing and thought'Oh well'Pinkie's dad thought and Pinkie made the final blow when she stab her dad in the eye deep enoghe for the knfie to stab the skull and brain making the brain dead meaning Pinkie's dad was dead. But Pinkie kept stabing she didn't stop Rainbow ran to Pinkie and hold her between the shoulders "PINKIE STOP IT HE'S DEAD"Rainbow yelled. But Pinkie strugltled.

Pinkie stop strugling and let go of the knfie and look at her father's corpse and felt tears and cried into Rainbow's chest."I -I Just I just"Pinkie sob. Rainbow Hug Pinkie giveing her comfert. Rarity Look at Rainbow and went to Pinkie and rub Pinkie's back.

Fluttershy felt like she was gonna throw up but tried her best not to. Meanwhile Twilight and Applejack were wondering what led Pinkie to go insane Twilight remeber that before Pinkie stab her dad to death Pinkie look in the closet Twilight was about to look what was inside but it look like something was about to fall out of the closet then something did fell out of the closet. Three coprses Two were Pinkie's sisters the other was Pinkie's mother with her head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Everygirl but Pinkie scream in terror.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN HERE"Rainbow yelled.

"I don't kn-know A-l I know is that My father was the one who killed them"Pinkie sob.

"Holy crap"Applejack whisperd.

"I think there's something in your mother's body Pinkie"Twilight said.

"I think so to"Pinkie look at the corpse and cried.

'I wonder whats inside.' Twilight thought then notice Pinkie's dead mother had rip clothes and a cut going from between pinkie's dead mother's breast to the end of her stomache.

'I better check'Twilight thought then went to the corpses trying to ignore the smell Twilight look at the cut it smeeded like it was going to be close soon the wound was freash,the corpses were freah, the smell was freash everying about these 3 dead girls were freash.

Twilight put her hands inside the wound ignoring the guts and still warm blood. Twilght then found something with her hands she hope it was nothing then when she took that 'thing' out it was Pinkie's mother dismember head with no eyes. Twilight screamed and threw the head.'OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPEN'Twilight thought.

Fluttershy look at the dismember head and threwed up.'I do-don't want to stay here anymore'Fluttershy thought. Fluttershy felt more vomit coming so she covered her mouth hopeing she stop soon. Applejack rub Fluttershy's back."Twi, We need to get outta here"Applejack beg.

Twilight agreed and Rarity went upstairs and grab coats."We need these so put them on"Rarity said. "Why"Rainbow ask. "Because we have to get outta here and we have blood on out clothes on my dress and pinkie's dress We need to be safe now put them on"Rarity demaneded.

"The girls did what they were told and put the coats on and left. Fluttershy trip again but this it felt like something grab her ankle.

The girls look at Fluttershy and Fluttershy had pure terror in her eyes. Fluttershy look at what was grabing her it was a skeleton hand. Fluttershy scream and tried to stand up and run but somehow when she did that that cause a full body of a skeleton to come out of the ground. Fluttershy fell and look at the skeleton which was still holding her ankle and fluttershy yelled"GET IT OFF ME"Fluttershy screamed.

Rainbow ran to Fluttershy and grab the Skeleton arm and pulled the hand off of Fluttershy. Rainbow was shock and was wondering what else did Pinkie's father did"WHAT THE FUCK DID THIS GUY DO"Rainbow yelled in anger and yet terror.

"Lets get outta here already"Rarity begged and so the girls ran to the city Celestia told them.

**TWILIGHT'S POV.**

And then I relize this was the beginning of our real journey. A jounrney to see if we can all keep our Sanity.

**NORMAL POV.**

It was late and the girls made it to the city.

"Oh my gosh that was terrible"Rarity compailned.

"You mean how Pinkie killed her father"Applejack whispered.

"No I mean running we've been running sense afternoon"Rarity said.

"Well it's is now night come on lets find a hotal to stay for a few days we need a break from the shock"Applejack suggested. Applejack then look at Pinkie who still look sad with her hair stright and her eyes showed sorrow.

"Pink's ya okay"Applejack ask.

Pinkie look at Applejack then qickly look away."I'm fine"Pinkie said in a deep voice That scared the girls while the other girls went to the check in and out desk.

"Well if you say so"Applejack whisperd.

The girls went inside and went to the check in and out desk. But Pinkie look at a couch in the lobby and sat on the couch.

"Yes how may I help you you girls"The women at the desk ask.

"We would like a room for 6 please"Applejack ask.

"Well we do have a room that has 3 rooms inside it will that be okay"The women ask.

"Sure"Applejack smiled.

"Alright how many days will you girls be staying her"The women ask.

"Um.. Give us a sec"Applejack went to the girls and ask how many days should they stay.

"How long should we stay"Applejack whisperd.

"Maybe a week"Twilight suggested.

"A week sounds fine to me"Rarity whisperd.

Applejack look at Pinkie who was still on the couch. Pinkie just look at a wall nothing more then Applejack ask"Hey Pink's do you wanna be a of this dicussion"Applejack ask.

Pinkie look at Applejack with her eyes only she didn't move anything else and Pinkie spoke"No I don't"Pinkie said in her deep voice which scared the girls again it didn't sound like Pinkie it sounded like Pinkie if Pinkie was a boy only with a femine side.

"Okay then"Applejack almost studderd then she went to the women and said"Were thinking A week would be okay"Applejack said.

"Okay let me get your room key and sigh this book"The women ask and went to go get the key while Applejack wrote her name.

"Alright enjoy your stay also breakfest is free to 7 to 10"The women smiled.

"Thanks"Applejack thanks and told the girls about what room there gonna be in.

The girls got to there room. Inside were 4 doors counting the front door. There was a bed in the middle of the room with a tv in front of it and two night desks and dresser under the tv.

"This room is most liky the bathroom"Twilight open a door showing she was right.

"So no-"Rarity was cut off after Pinkie open a door which showed a dark room with a tv and bed and Pinkie went inside and close the door.

"I'm guessing she's still recovering"rarity said.

"Let her rest she's most liky scared of what she did"Twilight suggsted.

All there stomaches growled they forgotten that they hadn't ate anything sense this moring.

"I'm so hungry"Rainbow whined.

"I'll order pizza"Twilight grab a phone that was on the nightstan and diled Pizza hut.

Twilight ask the girls what they wanted everyone answeared but Pinkie who was still in the room.

"Can someone ask Pinkie what she wants"Twilight ask.

"I'll ask"Fluttershy said and open the door Pinkie was in and she saw Pinkie looking at her legs and feet. Pinkie hadn't turn on the lights yet.

"Pi-pinkie"Fluttershy whisperd.

"What"Pinkie look at Fluutershy with her eyes only.

"We were wondering what would you on your pizza"Fluttershy ask.

Pinkie look at Fluttershy with her head tords Fluttershy. Pinkie thought and said"Just give cheese nothing more"Pinkie said.

"Su-sure"Fluttershy said. Fluttershy look at Pinkie's eyes Pinkie's eyes showed no life in them yet if you look deep in her eyes they show anger saddness.

Fluttershy closed the door and told Twilight what Pinkie wanted.

**LATER.**

The pizza arived and Twilight paid the pizza guy**(A/N Hey that rymes)** Twilight open Pinkie's room showing Pinkie laying on the bed and Pinkie look at Twilight.

"Here's your pizza"Twilight gave Pinkie a pizza box. Pinkie open it showing Cheese pizza.

"Do you want a plate"Twilight ask.

"Yes"Pinkie whisperd.

Twilight got a plate for Pinkie and gave it to Pinkie"Thanks"Pinkie whisperd.

"Is there anything else you want"Twilight ask.

"Just leave me alone thats all"Pinkie whisperd yet sounded like she was going insane once more.

"Of course let us know if you need anything"Twilight closed the door and was about to eat her pizza.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Everygirl woke up and went to the dining to have breakfest. Everygirl order hot chocolate and Pancakes.**(A/N WHO DOESN'T LOVE PANCAKES WITH HOT CHOCOLATE)**

And the girls barly talk Not even Pinkie was doing anything Pinkie just ate her food."I'm done"Pinkie said her voice was still deep. And soon Pinkie left back to the room.

"Pinkie's been acting so strange sense yesterday"Rarity whisperd.

"Well she did murder her own father"Applejack whisperd.

**LATER.**

Pinkie was still in her room while thr girls were getting worried.

"I'm gonna check on her"Rarity got up from the bed considering they were sitting on the bed.

"Thats a bad idea Rarity Pinkie wants to be alone"Twilight said.

"Whats the harm if I ask if she's okay"Rarity smiled. Rarity then open Pinkie's door she saw Pinkie looking at something but Rarity ignore whatever Pinkie was looking at.

"Hey Pinkie I was wondering if you were okay"Rarity closed the door behide her and went inside Pinkie's room.

"Leave me alone"Pinkie said in her deep voice.

"I understand but can we talk just for a sec"Rarity ask.

"Leave. Me. ALONE"Pinkie shouted.

"Pinkie dear I only want to help plus I don't want you to be alone"Rarity whined.

"Why don't you understand when I want to be alone"P inkie's vocie was getting deeper then before which scared Rarity.

"Please just let me talk to yo-"Rarity was cut off when Pinkie threw something at rarity but that 'Thing' hit the wall instand.

"Pinkie you... you brought that knfie with you"Rarity whispierd in shock.

"Yeah so what"Pinkie said" NOW GET OUT"Pinkie yelled and Rarity ran out of the room and slam the door behide her.

"She did not want you in there"Rainbow joked.

"Oh yeah get this SHE BROUGHT THE FUCKING KNIFE WITH HER"Rarity yelled.

"You mean the knife she killed her father with"Fluttershy ask.

"Yeah"Rarity was shaking.

Everyone was in shock.

"Hey girls do you wanna know of this town still has a libary"Twilight ask.

The girls weren't surprise in fact they just sigh.

"I don't know if there is one but lets check"Rarity suggested.

**LATER.**

Twilight and Rarity were wondering around town to find a libary.

"This CIty is larger then I thought"Twilight said.

"Can we take a-"Rarity cut off after she saw someone.

'No way it's him'Rarity thought.

"Hey Rarity it's been a long time"A boy came up to the 2 girls.

"Co-connor o'drake"Rarity sounded shock.

"Hey"Connor smiled.**(A/N Thanks ice assassin ace for letting me use your oc)**

"I guess it has been a long time"Rarity said.

Connor had his favorite Camo pants, and black fingerless gloves with is favorite balaclava hoodie.

"Who's that"twilight whispered in Rarity's ear.

"Thats Connor o' drake but we all call Him Connor for short. He moved to this town back when I was 7th grade"Rarity whisperd.

"How are you. Have you stop whinng"Connor joked.

"Oh shut it you both I know that I've been trying hard to stop my whining and I'm getting the hang of it"Rarity smiled.

"Thats good"Connor smiled.

"Were you two friends"Twilight ask.

"Yeah"Rarity smiled.

"WHo's that"Connor ask.

"This is my friend Twilight Sparkle"Rarity answeared.

"Hi"Twilight waved hello.

"So Twilight does skin sparkle when your in the sunlight considerng it's cloudy"Connor joked.

"WHAT"Twilight yelled.

"It was a joke"Connor smiled.

"Twilight it's okay he can be mean but he's really sweet"Rarity smiled.

"Fine"Twlight huffed.

"And he has a crush on Trixe"Rarity said.

"Again I say WHAT"Twilight yelled.

"So how are you these days are you still traumatized"Connor ask with worry.

"I'm not traumatized anymore infact i'm better then ever"Rarity smiled.

'Whats Rarity talking about'Twilight thought.

"Oh before I forget do you know if there's a libary in this town"Rarity ask.

"Yeah it's not far from here infact right beihde you girls s park if you take a left at the park you'll be at the libary also no one has ever been at libary so good luck on whatever book your looking for"Connor said.

"Thanks"Rarity said.

"Well I gotta go later"Connor smiled and left.

"Lets get going"Twilight sad. 'i'm still wondering what happen to Rarity I'll ask later'Twilight thought.

**AT THE LIBARY.**

Twilight and Rarity were inside the libary. Inside was all dusting and it look like it was a haunted libary.

"I'm startng to belive this place is haunted"Rarity whisperd.

"Rarity there is no such thing as ghosts"Twlght said.

"And yet were girls with powers who went to another world were we met a goddess who has ask us to save her sister who is taken over by a dark light and you say there's no such thing as GHOSTS"Rarity shouted.

"Good ponit"Twilight was now shakng and ran to Rarity who was behide her.

"I'm getting scared"Twilight said.

"Same here"Rarity said.

As the 2 girls were wondering around someone was going to the girls.

"Hello there"A lady's voice was heard which scared the girls which cause Twilight and Rarity to hug eachother and screamed"IT'S A GHOST"

"I'm not a ghost as you can see i'm very much alive"The women was revled to be an elderly women.

"My name is Tiffany and who are you girls"Tiffany ask.

The girls stop hugging eachother and Twilight spoke"I'm Twilight sparkle And this is my friend Rarty."Twilight said.

"Nice to meet you girls I work at this libary"Tiffany smiled.

Twilight had a thought and ask"Where is the magic or fanstisty section"Twilight ask.

"Up there near the chirlden's section"Tiffany ponited to the stairs where the magic section was.

"Thanks"Twilight smiled and ran upstairs and so did Rarity.

Rarity and Twilight were at the magic section.

"Why here at the magic section"Rarity ask.

"I don't know why but something's telling to check this section out"Twilight said.

"Well okay"Rarity whisperd.

As the girls were looking throught the magic section Rarity saw a book that caught her eyes once Rarity was in front the book her diamand glowed.

"Twilight look"Rarity beg.

Twilight saw this and ran to Rarity and her diamand glowed as well.

"What the heck is going on"Rarity whisperd.

"I don't know"Twilight said. Then the 2 girls look at the book and it said..

"Oh my gosh"Rarity whisperd.

"But-but how can that be"Twilight whisperd.

The book title was equestria history.

"But this is earth why is a book about Equestria here"Rarity ask.

"I'm guessing you girls are from Eguestria"Tiffany ask who was behide the girls.

"AHH"Twilight and Rarity screamed considering they didn't know Tiffany was behide them.

"I'm sorry I scared you girls oh ... Finnly after all these years the gaurdians have come back"Tiffany started to cry.

"Are you okay"Twilight ask.

"Yes i'm just so happy you see girls peaple who live in eguestria have longer lives I saw how princess Luna bacame Nightmare moon and the gaurdians send her to the moon. After that happen Princess Celestia ask everyone who lived in Eguestria to leave until she said it was safe. After nightmare moon was sent to the moon I ask princess celestia If I could stay on earth so I might share her story with tha Eguestria history book."Tiffany sob.

"So your from Eguestria"Twilight ask.

"Yes please keep that book no one comes here anymore and I would be happy if you take it with you I'm going back to eguestria I miss myy family"Tiffany smiled.

"Of course"Twilight smiled.

**A WEEK LATER.**

"I still can't belive we made it back to the rock farm to get Pinkie's outfit and go back to the hotel in one day."Rarity said sounding shock.

"Same here"Twilight smiled and then look in Pinkie's room. Twilight knock on Pinkie's door and ask"Pinkie can I come in I have something for you"Twilight said.

No answear.

"Pinkie"

"... Come in"

Twilight open the door seeing Pinkie on her bed.

"Me and Rarity have your clothes from yesterday"Twilight put Pinkie's clothes on the floor and look up at Pinkie and said."We found out a little more of what your dad did"

"You did"Pinkie look at Twilight.

"Yes, We found his jounrel he was a cannibal he trick peaple and killed and ate there orgons and skin and once he was done he buried them thats why Fluttershy was caught to a skeleton it's hand was sticking up the ground.

"And my sisters and mom"Pinkie ask.

"Well he did invite them for but to eat them but sense he wanted you as well he killed your sisters and cut off your mothers head and open her stomache and put her head in her body his journel said that he didn't want to see her face and eyes so he rip out her eyes and and cut off her head then he ate her eyes"Twilight whisperd.

"How could he"Pinkie whisperd.

"Sense the day we left he tried to call you but you never answeared"Twilight whisperd.

"He's-he's HE'S FUCKED UP HOW COULD HE"Pinkie shouted.

"I'm so sorry for your lost"Twilight hug Pinkie for comfert.

"Thank you"Pinkie sob.

"Your welcome"Twilight whisperd.

"Is-is it okay if you leave me alone i'm kinda tired"Pinkie ask.

"Sure"Twilight smiled and then left.

'I'm kinda I killed my father now because If I didn't then someone else might have been killed and eatten'Pinkie thought.

**"I'm glad your okay now"A voice was heard.**

"Wh-who's there"Pinkie ask sounding scared.

**"Relax i'm here to give you a warning"The voice said.**

"Whats your warning"Pinkie ask.

**"Your not done being insane your santiy is still with you but your sane enghone to know you are"The voice said.**

"Oh no but I-I"Pinkie started to cry.

**"It's okay your insanity is just a way of protectoing your friends if you didn't kill your father they might have been eatten to"The voice said.**

"So is it good or bad"Pinkie ask.

**"Good this is all I can say but just a heads up one of your friends is just like you"The voice said and then was gone.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN"Pinkie yelled.

No answear.

'That voice is back it's been a long time am I going insane enghone to lose my sanity forever'Pinkie thought.

"Pinks you okay in there"Applejack ask who didn't answear the door.

"Ye-yeah i'm just tired"Pinkie said.

"Well hurry up and get out here were leaving today"Applejack said then stop to get ready.

"Right Is shoudn't worry now besides if I do become insane my friends will help me"Pinkie whisperd then her hair became puffing her skin became a light pink her eyes showed happiness.

"I better get ready"Pinkie smiled. Pinkie toke off her dress and put of her oringal clothes.

Outside of Pinkie's room were the girls getting ready to leave.

"Do you think Pinkie's alright"Twilight whisperd to Rainbow.

"I hope"Rainbow whisperd back.

Pinkie's door open for the girls to see Pinkie back to normal.

"ARE WE ALL READY"Pinkie yelled with happiness.

"Hell yeah we got the old Pinkie back"Rainbow grab Pinkie head and rub her head with her kunckles.

"I'm happy to"Pinkie smiled.

"Pinkie your back to noraml"Rarity smiled.

"Yep"Pinkie smiled.

"Alright then lets get going"Applejack smiled.

**LATER.**

The girls were now in another forest unknowing a few 'guys' followed them.

"Which way should we go now"Fluttershy ask.

"I have a map so may-"Twilight was cut off after they heard some motorcycles was heard.

"We got company"Applejack whisperd.

As the motorcycle sop there bikes and got off of them they toke there helmets off.

"Look guys we have pretty ladies in a forest"One guy smriked.

"Why didn't we hear your bikes"Twilight ask.

"Because we were queit"Another guy smirked.

"Look we don't need crap right now so just leave"Rainbow demaned.

"Like were leaving"The same guy said.

"Look were just trying to find a cayon so can you leave us alone"Pinkie ask.

"How many times do we have to say no"the thrid guy said.

"Pl-please leave us alone"Fluttershy whisperd.

"Aww how cute a shy one" Random dude 1 smirked.**(A/N I'm just gonna call them random dude 1, 2, 3)**

'What are we gonna do'Pinkie thought then remember she still had her knfie and had a idea'I know it's wrong but-but I want to protect my friends'

"Look leave us alone or your dead"Pinkie showed her knife to the guys and the girls were shock.

"Yeah right like you can kill your s girl"Random dude 2 said.

"I gave you a choice"Pinkie smriked.

"You never had one"Random dude 3 joked.

"3,"Pinkie counted.

"Hey you" Talking about random dude 2"You go ahead and have your way with the one with the knfie"Random dude 1 ask.

"2,"Pinkie couted.

"Thanks man"Random dude 2 thanked and walk up to Pinkie.

"1,"Pinkie smriked and when The random dude 2 was close to Pinkie. Pinkie stab him.

"HOLY CRAP"Random dude 3 sshouted.

"I gave you a choice"Pinkie whisperd.

Random dude fell to the ground and Pinkie grab him by his hair and put her knfie agaist hos throat then she silt his throat. Causeing blood to exploxed from his thraot.

"Oh crap she-she killed him"Random dude 1 said sounding scared.

Pinkie drop the corpse to the ground"Now then,I SUGGEST YOU MOTHERFUCKERS LEAVE OR YOU'LL END UP LIKE YOUR FRIEND HERE"Pinkie shouted poaniting to the corpse.

"Ahhh. We'll be back just you wait"Both of the guys got on there bikes and started them and they fled.

"Pink-Pinkie"RAinbow whisperd.

"He-hee HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Pinkei latghed.

"Pinkie"Fluttershy whisperd.

"Girls don't you see"Pinkie look at the girls but when maddnes in her eyes and smile.

"See what"Twilight whisperd.

"Nightmare moon is trying to take over our minds so we can fight peaple who are inncoent"Pinkie smrik.

'Pinkie's making no sense'Rarity thought.

"We need to fight AND With all our will power"Pinkie shouted.

Rarity came up to the insane girl and slap her.

"Rar-rarity"Pinkie whisperd while rubbing her red mark face.

"Pinkie your making no sense and look at you your going insane"Rarity shouted.

"Oh no I just wanted to protect you girls and-and I maddness took over i'm sorry I'M SORRY I'M I'M SORRY"Pinkie sob.

Rarity bent down to Pinkie and hug her"It's okay shh shh your okay"Rarity whisperd while trying to calm the the girl.

Then all the girls came up to pinkie and comfert her.

"It's okay"Rainbow smiled.

**"I'm sorry to please forgive me but keep the knfie I will help stop your maddness so you can still stay sane plus you need the knfie to make sure to protect you and your friends"The voice said.**

"Who are you"Pinkie whisperd. then the voice was gone.

"I'm okay now girls but I think it's best if I keep the knfie I think the bloodlust took over but i'm fine now I'm just glad I still have you girls to call my family."Pinkie sob.

"We love you Pinkie"Rarity smiled and hug the girl once more.

'If the bloodlust took over Pinkie then-then no Twilight don't think about it Pinkie's still has her sanity thanks to us I love Pinkie and she killed 2 men to save us'Twilight thought.

"Thank you Pinkie ypu saved our asses back with your father and that rapist it's safe to say we still love you"Twilight smiled.

"Thanks girls"Pinkie sob yet showed a smiled.

**TWILIGHT'S POV.**

I need to tell them I need to tell I need to tell them. I'm scared, But if we still love Pinkie then I need to tell them I will just when.

**TBC.**


End file.
